


Saturday Night, You and I

by SeanWilliamZan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Soft...everything, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanWilliamZan/pseuds/SeanWilliamZan
Summary: A storyline set where the university student Eren became obsessed with a newly acclaimed fiction writer over the years, only to find out he might be his high school crush whom he never confessed his feelings to. As Eren noticed the content the writer writes become darker and darker with each publication, he became wary of the writer’s mental state. He decided to dial the number he once thought would be buried and disappear with the, yet to happen, fading of the bitter sweet memory of his, clearly, one-sided love.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 30





	Saturday Night, You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for how short this chapter is... I do plan to write much more than this.

It was such a sunny day that day. When one listens closely, wind carried with it the sound of some neighbour’s kid’s violin practices. Slow and mellow the melody was, accompanied with the smell of sunlight showering on the newly grown grasses. 

Reiner woke up finding out someone had opened the bedroom window slightly during his afternoon nap, he ran downstair with uncertain anticipations. 

‘Hey.’ Eren was reading a book at the kitchen table but closed it as soon as he heard Reiner’s footsteps. 

Reiner attempted to hide his smile rather shyly, ‘I thought you won’t be back until Monday…’

‘I finished my finals early, are you not happy to see me?’ 

Before Eren could walk towards Reiner he was met with the other man’s arms wrapped around him. Reiner, being the slightly taller one of them two, had his soft hair shuffled around Eren’s neck. Of which the younger men adores and joyfully pecked a kiss on Reiner’s cheek in return. Reiner is warm, warmer and even more tender than Early April's sun. 

‘You are like a puppy sometimes you know.’ Reiner made some noise of complaint as Eren hugged him back much tighter. The complaint was then soon silenced as the younger men gently held the back of Reiner's head and kissed on his lips. ‘I am home’, Eren whispered. 

‘About time.’ Reiner allowed himself to completely melt with every action Eren takes, a habit he started building a year ago... or even earlier if he could be completely honest.


End file.
